Love Letter
by PerfectCell17
Summary: Kaorin writes a letter to Sakaki, confessing her feelings anonymously. However, Sakaki finds out who it's from... KaorinSakaki


It was nearing the end of lunch hour at the school we're going to call Azumanga High. Students were scattered around the second floor, class three classroom, eating and chatting with friends. Or in the case of two particular students, fighting.

"Dammit, Kagura! Your big boobs must be making you stupider everyday!" Tomo shouted, grabbing onto the sides of Kagura's face and pulling hard.

"Well you're dumber than me, and you don't even have boobs! So what's your excuse!" The tanned girl demanded, pushing Tomo back roughly. The girl was taken off guard, and lost her balance, causing her to crash into Kaorin's desk.

"Huh?" Kaorin's attention was brought to the two girls standing infront of her desk... Or in Tomo's case, partially on her desk. "Uh... What are you guys doing?"

Not bothering with the girls question, Tomo narrowed her eyes on Kaorin's desk with mock suspicion. All that was on it was a piece of paper, which only had a couple of words scribbled on it, but Tomo couldn't make out what they said. Next to it was a black pen that had been knocked out of Kaorin's hand when Tomo banged into her desk. "So, what are you doing all by yourself, anyway? Writing something?"

Eyes widening, Kaorin jumped forward, and covered the paper with her arms. "No! I mean... Sort of... Yes." Kaorin blushed lightly, and picked up her pen again.

"Well why don't you just write it during class, instead of wasting your lunch hour? That's what I always do!"

Yomi rolled her eyes at her best friend, and adjusted the glasses. "Just because you don't care about your grades doesn't mean that everyone doesn't. Some people do pay attention, you know."

"Why bother when Yukari doesn't even pay attention herself half of the time?"

Yomi sweatdropped. "Good point."

Before anything else could be said, a small white object flew across the room, hitting Tomo sharply on the side of her head. "Ow... What the hell was that!" The girl demanded, rubbing her head gingerly.

"I don't pay attention, eh Miss Takino?" Miss Yukari asked, smirking. The woman picked up another piece of white chalk from the ledge of the blackboard.

"Hey!" Tomo turned to Yomi. "Why didn't you tell me Yukari was back!"

"I thought the third our bell would have told you that..."

Tomo slid a hand behind her head, and laughed sheepishly. "I didn't even hear the bell ring..."

"Well, if you would have been in your seat with your mouth shut, you would have heard the bell ring! NOW SIT DOWN!" Yukari shouted, cocking her arm back, and throwing the chalk towards Tomo again.

Tomo ducked quickly, the chalk only missing the top of her head by a couple of centimetres. She scurried back to her desk, and slipped in it, acting as if nothing had happened.

Kaorin let out a deep sigh of relief as she finally uncovered the paper from under her arms. "That was too close."

Kaorin scanned over what she had already written in her head. It wasn't much, only the words _Dear Miss Sakaki, _but it was enough to make her face heat up. The girl tapped her pen nervously against the side of her desk, trying to figure out to word what she wanted to say to Sakaki. So far, only three more words could come to her head. Words that could say it all.

Not being able to write anything else, Kaorin scribbled down those three words. She put down her pen, and folded the sheet of paper a few times, until it was small enough to hide in the palm of her hand. She hadn't bothered to sign the note. She didn't want Sakaki to know she was the one behind it, incase she got angry.

"Now all I need is a way to get it to her without anyone seeing me..."

As if on que with Kaorin's prayers, students from one of the neighbouring classes began running down the hallway. All of them yelling something about a fire.

"Ah, dammit!" Yukari cursed, watching the fleeing students. "I didn't want to go back outside until after classes let out, but if there really is a fire, I suppose I can't let you all burn to death."

The entire class sweatdropped in unison.

One by one, the classes filed out of the school, only to find out that the so-called fire was a false alarm. A case of misunderstood words. Apparently Mr. Kimura had said one of his female students was on fire.

When the students were allowed back into the school, Kaorin hurried up the stairs to get to the second floor. Thanks to her haste, she was able to make it back to class three first. Giving her the chance to drop the note on Sakaki's desk on the way to her own.

Sakaki was one of the last students to enter the room, and she blinked in surprise to see the paper in the middle of her desk. She picked it up and carefully unfolded it. Reading the words mentally as they came into her view.

_Dear Miss Sakaki;_

_I love you..._

That's all was written. Sakaki glanced around the room, trying to figure out who could have given this to her.

"Somebody loves me..." The girl thought, a faint blushline appearing across the bridge of her nose.

Students ushered themselves out of their classrooms, and people began filling the hallways as the final bell for the day rang. One group, however, stayed behind, gathering around Sakaki's desk. She had been staring at that note since she first read it, the words repeating themselves over and over in her head.

"Yo, Sakaki, what's up? You've been staring at that paper for over an hour now!" Tomo pointed to the clock to emphasize her point.

"Maybe it's like a puzzle or somethin'... I can spend hours tryin' to figure some of them out." Osaka suggested, her voice sounding as spacey as usual.

Sakaki shook her head. "No. It's a note I found on my desk when we got back from the fire drill, but it doesn't say who it's from."

Kaorin's face lit up with a bright shade of red, as she turned her back to the group at the mention of her letter.

"Come to think of it, I saw Miss Kaorin by your desk when I got back into the classroom." Chiyo explained, causing Kaorin to curse softly at not being more careful.

Tomo nodded thoughtfully. "And she was writing something that she was trying to hide at lunch..."

Sakaki rose from her desk, and slowly walked over to Kaorin. She placed a hand on the girl's shoulder to get her attention.

Kaorin jumped, and hesitently turned around. "H-Hi Miss Sakaki."

"Did you leave that letter on my desk?"

The girl froze, mentally debating whether to answer truthfully or not. "Y-Y-Yes... I'm sorry... Miss Sasaki... I-I---"

"It's okay."

"Really? T-Thank you, Miss Sakaki."

"Kaorin?"

"Y-Yes?"

"I love you too."

- Owari! -

A/N: My first Azumanga Daoih fic, something I HAD to get out of my head! Anyway, I don't know what I should do with it... Should I leave it as a one-shot, continue it, or turn it into a random humourous/romance drabble fic? I have a ton of drabble ideas... Let me know!


End file.
